Law enforcement professionals have used professional sketch artists for years to generate a composite of a suspect's face from a witness's description. However, many police departments are unable to staff the high-level of skill necessary to make this important police function effective. Industry has answered with a variety of software tools to create composites of suspects from witness descriptions. Yet, all existing sketch artist tools and software are limited by two dimensional (2D) techniques to render a three dimensional (3D) object, the human face. Furthermore, these existing tools can only sketch “standard” frontal faces, while in most cases, witness' impressions of suspects are from side views. In addition, there is no coherent integration of the sketch-art facial drawing with advanced 3D facial recognition technology.